


Carlos does not rely on feelings

by Saltylocks



Series: Carlos the scientist [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Has Tentacles, Consentacles, First Time, M/M, Other, POV Carlos, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is finally allowed to visit residents of Night Vale. Guess who he visits first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos does not rely on feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Four parts later, and finally the promised tentacle sex has arrived! Yay!
> 
> A couple of things: 
> 
> This doesn't follow canon completely, but almost, so, you know, call it an AU if you like.
> 
> And, you know, if tentacles isn't your thing, stay away. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments so far! Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks.

The first time Carlos was invited to Cecil's home was three nights after the bathroom incident. Carlos had felt almost feverish after Cecil left. First he had stayed up, done research, long efter the other Scientists had gone to bed, then slept for fourteen hours straight. When he woke up, he ate a double portion of pizza at Big Rico's and went for a run, and still felt askew somehow. Carlos ached in a way he never experienced before. He poked at himself, at his joints and flesh, and though nothing felt different he knew something definitely was.

The glowing tattoos that had transfered from Cecil onto his skin had darkened a bit and now glowed purple on his brown skin. They moved all over his body and sometimes peaked out under his shirt sleeves, sometimes as stars and sometimes as little stylized eyes with lots of lashes that blinked at him. Maybe they could still communicate with Cecil. Carlos thought so, as Cecil just happened to call when he took his lunch breaks, and dinner breaks, from his research. Just as Carlos took a big hungry bite of his gluten free sandwich, or whenever he just took a large gulp of tea, Cecil called... and apologized. At first he just filled every conversation with variations of the word “sorry”, and as Carlos had lots of food in his mouth, all he could do was listen and shake his head. After a while he started to make contradicting sounds and Cecil kept apologizing. After five calls like that, Carlos called Cecil. Cecil's voice was incredilous as he answered “Carlos?”.

“Hi Cecil.”

“Are you... calling me?”

“Yep.”

Cecil went quiet on the other side, all the scientist could hear was muffled breathing. Carlos scrambled his head for something to say, and remembered something.

“I got my permission to visit private homes from City Council.”

“Oh. Oh... Right.” Cecil mumbled. 

“So, can I come visit you?” Carlos said, in a light tone.

“Do you still want to?” Cecil sulked.

“Yes.” 

They went quiet again.

“I'm sorry for... you know. Biting you,” Cecil said. “It was a heat of the moment thing.”

Carlos touched the purple hickey that had scabbed over on his neck and felt a weak reminicence of the night three days earlier. He still couldn't say why, but he had really liked it, the feeling of submersion and the raw lust, not being able to think and analyse everything for once.

“You know, as I have stated a couple of times now, that I didn't mind.”

“Yes, but... Alright. My dear, dear Carlos. I'll pick you up at six.”

“Oh, well, great! See you then.”

Carlos hung up and turned around with a wide smile on his face, only to meet the eyes of the other Scientists. 

“I'm so happy for you!” Caitlyn squealed.

“Good for you, man,” Jake howled. 

Jane smiled and looked genuinely happy for him. Carlos fled the Lab into the hallway.

* * *

When Cecil peaked out of his car window of the old red Volkswagen, Carlos' heart missed a beat. He hurridly made his way over to the other side of the street and climbed in on the passenger side. Cecil smiled cheerfully at him but drove off as soon as Carlos got his limbs inside the doors.

“City Council is kind of rigid about public shows of affection, so I want to get home, you know, as quickly as I could.”

“Fine by me,” Carlos said with a smile. 

Cecil looked as he just had finished work, still wearing the gray vest and striped pressed pants and a neon green tie. On his head was one of those green tinted dealer visors that poker players used in old movies. Carlos loved his boyfriends dress sense, like he was trying to hide his own otherness with even more outrageous clothes. It didn't work, of course, because there was no one weirder and more unique than Cecil.

The car ride was quiet, as Cecil seemed to have his mind on the road, and the concentrated look on his face made Carlos keep his mouth shut. After fifteen minutes they had left the city and reached a more suburban area. Cecil drove up and parked beside a small white house, with a picket fence and a little well-kept lawn. Carlos stared at the house, and then at Cecil. 

“Are we picking up someone else?”

Carlos hadn't thought about it, but started wondering if Cecil had a family. He guessed Cecil was in his late twenties, maybe thirty, but it could be a facade. Cecil just shook his head and turned the engine off. Carlos stepped out and followed Cecil inside. He had always lived in small spaces, always in cities. That's why he had wanted to be biologist, his love for plants and animals. He stepped in, more nervous than he ought to be. The house had a kitchen, livingroom, bathroom and a bedroom on the ground floor, and a second bathroom and master bedroom on the second floor. Carlos immidiately fell in love with it, and as Cecil poured them some wine Carlos walked around and looked at Cecil's home. 

“Where is this instrument from?” Carlos asked as he studied a small horn flute with a few painted leaves on it. 

“Oh, it's from my trip to Europe,” Cecil explained and handled him a big glass of red wine. “I managed to get a full month of vacation when the radio tower was rebuilt.”

“I see,” Carlos said. 

 

The few times ha had been at the radio tower he had marvelled at how old it was. At least, it looked that way. Maybe it was just a way they had built it. Come to think of it, the Lab looked very old also. Everything in this town did. Carlos lost his train of thought as Cecil invited him back to the kitchen and made him help him cook. There were all sorts of ingredients in the kitchen cupboard, weird spices that Carlos couldn't pronounce the name of, some grains that looked like mini cashews and hooked to eachother as Carlos dug his fingers into the bag, and also perfectly normal lima beans, cream and soy fillets from the local super market.

“I'm a vegetarian,” Cecil mentioned as they started cooking, “I hope you weren't hoping for a big steak or something.”

Carlos shrugged.

“I'll eat whatever you make me” he said, and Cecil sent him a relieved look.

The food was delicious and the wine was plentyful, and by the end of the meal they had finished two bottles of it. Carlos never thought wine could taste so good, but he found himself enjoying it quite a lot. They had moved into the living room, and now he was swirling the chardonnay around in his glass, happy to be sitting so close to Cecil. People of Night Vale didn't seem to have televisions, but Cecil had a big TV-bench, which instead of a tv and movies was filled to the brim with books. Carlos had looked through it and seen all the classics, like Robinson Crusoe and Huckleberry Finn, but also more obscure titles like Little Red Sack of Pigs, The Cunning Little Woodchipper and The Kitten, the Hedge and the Neighbour, which Cecil said was his absolute favourite as a child. Carlos just hummed and poured himself some more wine. Cecil sat down on the coach, more than a little round under his feet himself. 

“What is it about?” Carlos asked and sat next to him on the mint green loveseat.

“Well, dear dear Carlos, I thought you were an man of scholar? Are you sure you never heard about it? It is a very popular book!”

“I have a vague memory of something similar,” Carlos told him. “I thought you could tell me about it, to spring my memory?”

“Excellent idea,” Cecil said in a pliant voice. 

Cecil started to speak and after a while Carlos slid closer and closer to him. He put his head in Cecil's lap and Cecil's just smiled and kept on telling him about books, his childhood and how he had lived with his mother and brother. Carlos liked being close to that deep voice and didn't feel tired, just content and relaxed. Cecil smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, it seemed to ooze out of him. Carlos became aware of how close Cecil's mouth was, and reached up to kiss him, in a middle of a sentence. Cecil became very quiet, almost shy, but Carlos sat up and looked him in the eyes. 

“You wont hurt me,” he said and took Cecil's hands. “I liked it last time.”

“How could you?” Cecil sighed.”I mean, I bit you. That's not what humans normally do, right?”

“Ever since I got to this town, nothing but weird stuff has happened to me. And you know, at first I was scared and confused, but now... I do like it.”

The scientist leaned in closer, with burning cheeks.

“I love it.”

Cecil pushed his lips to Carlos so firmly that they fell back on the coach again. Cecil was all over him and Carlos felt that flutter in his lower abdomen again. Cecil's eyes glossed over and he blurred and switched as the black smoke engulfed Carlos on the coach. Cecil purred, like a cat, and he covered Carlos' face with kisses. 

“I love it too” he murmered every time he came up for air, “ever since you came into this town my life has had a new meaning, I never felt something quite like it...”

Carlos head spun and he lost himself in Cecil's kisses. The plumes of smoke eminating from Cecil's body became more solid and he could feel them stretch and twirl around him. Cecil's light made the scientist open his eyes towards his beautiful and strange boyfriend. All was new to him, he had never felt like this before. As Cecil's mouth kissed him along the neck and unbuttoned his skirt, the hairs on his arms rose. Carlos ran his hands along Cecil's waist and arms. His body moved on its own and a low moan escaped his lips as he grinded against Cecil's crotch. The scientist had never heard himself make such a sound, and he cringed a little. Cecil chuckled against his neck and kissed his way down to his left nipple, where he sucked and licked until Carlos arched his back. The smoke had become firm, black tentacles which caressed and stroked over Carlos body. Carlos followed them with curious eyes and as some tentacles started to strip him of his shirt, he stroke along one of them. The reaction was astonishing. Cecil's whole body shuddered and froze, and he paused his movements to meet Carlos smiling mouth. Cecil relaxed, his white eyes full of longing.

“Carlos... Carlos.”

He didn't say anything else. His voice made Carlos shudder. He stroked the tentacles again, felt them nudge and caress him back and how Cecil made the most adorable high pitched sounds when he did. Cecil buried his face against Carlos collarbone and his breath was hot against his shoulder. The tentacles edged him out of his shirt in one flowing motion and he moved up a bit so he sat between Cecil's legs. They kissed more intensely now, Cecil's appendages stroking Carlos hair, back and arms. Carlos feverishly unbuttoned Cecil's vest and shirt. The cuffs stuck and Cecil grumbled a little as he yanked them over his hands. Then, he stopped kissing and just looking at Carlos for a moment. Carlos felt his question coming before it was uttered.

“Is it alright with you if... if we...”

Carlos smiled at Cecil's hesitant face. So thoughtful. He leaned back, his gaze following his boyfriends body. Cecil's human form was skinny, limber, and the pink wispy tattoos looked at him, trembling. His own tattoo gleamed back. Carlos reached up, filled with a confidence he never knew he had before, and kissed Cecil's bare skin. 

“It is very alright with me, Cecil.” 

Cecil nodded solemnly. He slowly got up from the sofa and had Carlos follow, never letting go of his lover. They walked through the house and upstairs to the bedroom. Carlos laid down on the double bed and opened up his pants as to release the swelling within. Cecil's low glow lit up their bodies and made the undressing easier. Cecil slid out of the striped pants and kept his underwear on an he climbed on top of Carlos.

The ache Carlos had had the last couple of days had spread into a pleasurable pounding in his groin, like a preparation for something. His logic was long gone, replaced by his bodily sensations. His heart pounding in his ears, his shallow breaths, the gentle touches of Cecil's tentacles. He had never felt anything like it. Cecil seemed affected as well, his form a blur of tentacles and glowing light and sharp teeth that nibbled at Carlos ears and neck. Carlos wished he could be closer to Cecil. He pressed his body into Cecil's, going on instinct, Cecil's body engulfing Carlos in limbs and tentacles. Carlos felt like he was going to burst, as the ache turned into a pleasurable want of release. 

Then, he felt something new. A small set of tendrils making their way into his underwear. It wasn't the long black tentacles Cecil showed under and around him, but small and wet. Carlos tensed up a little and Cecil stopped his advances. 

“It's okay”, he hummed, a low growl in his throat, “you can touch them if you like.”

The glowing tattoos collected around Cecil's crotch. Carlos looked up at Cecil, a small glint of sweat on his skin. Carlos moved carefully and touched his lovers bellybutton, traced his thin white happy trail down between his legs, and touched the small tendrils there. They were a healthy pink, like Cecil's lips, and dripping of clear lubrication. Carlos drew his fingers through them and Cecil whimpered again, which made Carlos chuckle. 

“I like them,” he said and kissed Cecil's lips gently.

Cecil made an endearing sound. 

“You haven't seen nothing yet,” he murmured.

Cecil's voice alone made lust surge through Carlos again. Cecil helped Carlos out of his underwear and kissed him as he lowered himself down on his scientist. The tendrils wrapped around Carlos cock and he gasped as he felt them pumping up and down as Cecil moved. One of the other, bigger tentacles slithered closer on his backside side and massaged Carlos balls and perineum. He was in such ecstasy, he hugged Cecil close and rocked with him. The tendrils seemed to open up into something more in the middle, wet and welcoming, and Carlos slipped into that wetness. He wondered if he was allowed in there, it seemed almost too good. He stopped, seeking Cecil's permission. 

"Oh for all gods sake, just move!" Cecil hissed and pressed down on Carlos cock.

Carlos didn't need to be told twice, and as he moved inside Cecil, his boyfriends glowing tattoos started pulsating with each movement. Cecil pressed against him with tentacles and all. Carlos came moments later and let out a load moan. He could feel his warm cum fill Cecil's insides and dripping out between their legs. His head went spinning out of control, he wondered if he was going to pass out of sheer pleasure. Cecil made sounds as well, a long growling in the back of his throat. As Carlos went limp Cecil fell with him, smelling sweet and humming happily, breathing hot air on Carlos jawline. 

They stayed like that for a couple of breaths. Carlos didn't really know what to do next. Sure, he hadn't lived in a cave, and he was a Scientist. He knew that human males usually performed once, then laid in the bed and mostly didn't like to touch their partner, reclaiming their personal space and manliness. Maybe he should ask for a cigarette or something. He usually didn't smoke, but he had never had sex either. Everything about this situation was already unusual. Carlos lost his mind when Cecil, lifted his head, causing his body to move ever so slightly, and he felt his cock stiffening. Apparently he weren't so usual either. Cecil made a delighted sound in his ear. 

“So soon, dear Carlos?” he whispered. “My, what a treasure you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments and by leaving kudos<3
> 
> If you want to follow me in social media I go by saltwaterhair on twitter and saltvattenshar on tumblr.
> 
> Also check out the other parts in this series, called Carlos the Scientist.


End file.
